


My Sexy Emo Senpai

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Assassination Classroom, TINSITOGS - There Is No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: He was always a nerd to you. A loser. You never thought you’d fall for him, but when he proposed, your heart leaped over mountains.This is your story.
Relationships: Akabane Daichi/Reader, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	My Sexy Emo Senpai

Daichi looked at you with his golden eyes, the colour of pee. “I love you so much, y/n. Please marry me.” He went down on one knee and pulled out a lollipop ring.

You blinked, feeling so much all at once. “No.”

He froze for a second, mouth agape, before spluttering out, “Why, y/n? I thought you liked me.”

You snarled at him. “Why would I like a nerd like you?”

His entire face crumpled up. “Okay.” He put the ring in his mouth and sucked. A tear fell out of one eye, leaving a trail of heartbroken pee sadness in its wake.

You felt proud of yourself, telling this nerd what was what. You walked away from him, satisfied and smug.

* * *

  
Six months later, while walking through the park, you saw him again. He was sitting on a park bench alone, reading. 

“Not this nerd again,” you mumbled under your breath as you got closer to him. Against everything you stood for, your heart jumped as you took all of him in.

He’d changed. His one ugly hoodie that he never took off had been replaced by beautiful black netting encasing his entire body. “Wow,” you couldn’t help but let out.

Daichi was, you hated to admit it, _a sexy emo senpai_. How wrong you’d been all these years, bullying him til he proposed to you. And you, stupidly, had said no. Well, not this time. This time you weren’t going to let him slip away.

“Oh, Daichan!” you called, approaching the bench. 

He glanced up and flinched. “Oh, y/n... I thought you moved away.”

You giggled. He was so funny! “No, silly, I was just disgusted by your very existence!”

He looked down. “Oh...”

Damn it, y/n! You wanted to hit yourself. Three sentences in and you’d already fallen back into old habits. “No, sorry, I-I-“

“What?” He cocked his head, showing his sexy emo scent glands. How you wanted to smear period blood all over them. Too bad you didn’t have a period, being an omega yourself.

“About that, I wanted to apologise.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m very sorry for not saying yes to you.”

“You regret it?” He stood up and spun. “Now that I’m super awesome and edgy.”

You practically drooled like a dog. “Please, Daichan, will you marry me?”

“What kind of proposal is that, y/n?” 

You pouted. “Please, Daichan?”

He laughed in your face. “No. No way in a million years would I marry you after what you did to me.”

“I’ll build you your own library.” You squeezed your hands tightly together. Would he say yes? The anticipation was killing you.

“Let’s go the courthouse. NOW.”

* * *

You married that day and fulfilled your promise of his own library. You filled it with all his favourites and there was a separate shelf that was emptied and replaced every month with new releases. He loved you for it.

You lived a blissful life together. He’d read by the fire while you sharpened your claws next to him, listening to soothing metal music. You didn’t like it at first, but your sexy emo husband senpai played it so often, you grew accustomed to it. 

The only problem in your relationship was the sexual side. He was r/notlikemostguys. He wasn’t interested in sex, no matter how much you tried to tempt him. He didn’t even want to mate with you. Until one day... you accidentally chopped your finger off while cooking.

He came running, which was strange cause you hadn’t cried out in pain yet. “What are you cooking? It smells really good.” He sniffed. “Maybe even better than pancakes.”

“I was making curry,” you explained, “but then I chopped off my finger.”

“Let me see.” He grabbed your hand and held it up to his nose. He took a big whiff. “Oh yeah.” He groaned. “This is the smell.”

“You... like blood?” Your mind spun. Could your sexy emo husband senpai be a vampire too?! You smirked. “Taste it.”

Daichi looked eager. “Are you sure, y/n? Well, if you insist.” Without hesitating, he took your finger into his mouth and bit down. In five minutes, he’d eaten all of you. Turns out your sexy emo vampire husband senpai was a zombie all along. 

**The end, for you, but not for Daichi.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is published with encouragement from the OC’s creator, livixbobbiex.
> 
> If you want to know why this happened, you’re welcome to join the TINSITOGS fandom discord here: https://discord.gg/4zv3bYa


End file.
